Brittany Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce is a student and cheerleader at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. She is a member of the school's glee club, the New Directions. She is the senior class president for the 2011/2012 year. She is bisexual and she is dating her best friend, Santana Lopez, the former co-captain of the Cheerios. She appears to be friends with everyone in the glee club. Brittany was supposed to graduate in the Season Three graduation episode, Goodbye, along with Santana, but did not because her grades were not high enough. Brittany is portrayed by professional dancer, Heather Morris. Season One Showmance Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing Push It during a school assembly. She, along with Quinn and Santana, audition for New Directions, and she performs background vocals in I Say a Little Prayer, becoming one of Sue's spies in the club. She also attends the Celibacy Club meeting earlier in the episode. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/d/d4/Britt_san_and_q.jpgBrittany Santana and Quinn auditioning for glee clubAdded by The Finchel Lover Acafellas Quinn and Santana are given orders to destroy Glee Club. They do this by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurtand convincing the other members to hire the professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. Brittany goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school, Carmel High School, to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she and the other Cheerios don't need to "change a thing." http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/4/43/SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.pngKurt, Tina and Brittany dancing to Single Ladies.Added by Ncappa Preggers Brittany and Tina helpKurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyoncé's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she has her first line saying that Kurt has joined the school's football team as kicker. The Rhodes Not Taken Brittany is present in rehearsals for Don't Stop Believin' when Quinn rushes out with morning sickness. She later performs with New Directions in their first performances as a full group in Last Name (with April Rhodes) and''Somebody to Love. Vitamin D Brittany performs on the girls team for the mash-up competition. When Rachel asks where Quinn is during rehearsal, Brittany jokes that she is at the mall buying "elastic-waist pants". She presumably takespseudoephedrine with the rest of the girls (although she is not seen in the scene) and later performs a high-energy number ''Halo/Walking On Sunshine. Throwdown Sue splits the Glee Club into two groups. She puts the minorities on her side leaving Will with only five singers (including Brittany) and they perform No Air. While Finn and Quinn are arguing in Spanish class, Brittany tries to steal Quinn's paper to copy her answers but she angrily grabs it back. When he only gives Rachel and Finn solos, Quinn tells Brittany and Puck that Will obviously doesn't like minorities and they defect to Sue's group, leaving Will with only three singers. She performs background vocals in Keep Holding On. Mash-Up Brittany, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys will choose Glee or the Football Teamand she is happy when she sees Mike enter the music room. She performs background vocals in Bust a Move''and, with all the other members, and slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. Wheels The Glee Club raises money by putting on a bake sale in order to get a bus to take Artie to sectionals. Brittany thinks it's a bad idea because she finds recipes confusing. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester gets the Glee kids to spend several hours a day in wheelchairs in order to make them realize how hard it is for Artie to be in a wheelchair. During these events, it is revealed that Brittany (who within the course of a day, lost her wheelchair) has a sweet and caring friendship with Becky Jackson, a girl who has Down Syndrome. While Quinn, Puck, and Santana look at Becky with disgust, Brittany is oblivious to it and buys her a cupcake from the Glee bake sale. Puck notes that Brittany cheats off of Becky's math papers in school. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/4/41/BrittanyHairography.jpgBrittany teaching Hairography.Added by Oompa-Loompa Hairography Brittany watches the girls from Jane Addams Academy sing ''Bootylicious''while using Hairography. Mr. Schuester calls on Brittany to teach the club the trick of 'Hairography', as she is the only member who can do it. She performs background vocals in ''Hair/Crazy in Love, Imagine and True Colors''with the Glee Club. Mattress The Glee Club is cast in a local mattress commercial, in which Brittany performs background vocals and several impressive acrobatic stunts (Jump). Sectionals While on the phone with Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana, Brittany lets it slip that she and Santana have slept together. After discovering their set list has been leaked, the Club accuses Santana and Brittany of giving it to Sue. Brittany admits that she did, but honestly had no clue what Sue wanted with it. She is asked to help with choreography for ''You Can't Always Get What You Want. She performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You. She is also shown eavesdropping with the rest of the New Directions as they try to determine how the judges are going. Hell-O Brittany spends a lot of time with Santana. They go on a date and start talking about how the boys at the school (including Finn, who they ignore throughout most of the night) should stop dating ugly girls like Rachel and start dating popular and prettier girls like themselves. Finn is asked to leave by Santana while the two Cheerios stay at the restaurant with his credit card. Later, they find out that Finn is now finished with Rachel because she is now dating Vocal Adrenaline's Jesse St. James. They are also asked by Sue to spread it around the Glee Club. Brittany is last seen performing background vocals in the Beatles classic, Hello, Goodbye. The Power of Madonna Sue asks her cheerleaders to copy her role model, Madonna, by dating younger men. Brittany takes this task seriously and starts dating her sister's seven-year-old friend from soccer, Wes Brody. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/9/95/001_%281%29.jpgAdded by NicoleeGleekSantana, annoyed that she can't get a younger man, listens to Brittany who advises her to date Finn, as his birthday is three days before her. At first, Santana is against this, but after hearing from Brittany that the way to get a man to trust you it to take his virginity, she persuades Finn to lose the "Big V" to her. Later, when Jesse St. James joins the Glee Club, Brittany wonders whether he is Mr. Schuester's son. She performs background vocals in Express Yourself and Like a Prayer. Home Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients, which Brittany sometimes adds a teaspoon of sand to. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. Later, she is seen cuddling with Santana when Kurt sings A House Is Not A Home. Bad Reputation A list gets out ranking the glee club on their social status and hotness (the "Glist"), Brittany is ranked fourth which doesn't make sense to her because she's made out with everyone at school, even the janitor. She teams http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/6/6b/006.jpgAdded by NicoleeGleekup with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt as they didn't even make it on the "Glist" and hatch a plan to get them higher on the Glist. They intend to cause havoc in the library where they perform U Can't Touch This, but this fails when the librarian ends up enjoying their performance. She also performs backup vocals in Ice Ice Baby and briefly appears as an angel along with Santana in Rachel's home-made video in which she sings Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Brittany is turned on by Kurt's new style and gives him an opportunity to "tap this" so that she http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/8/83/Kurtbrittany.pngAdded by BroadwayBoy22can have a "perfect record" of making out with everyone. Kurt invites Brittany around his house where they make out, and Brittany claims to be "turned on" by people kissing her armpits. Soon after, Kurt's dad interrupts them. At school, Kurt and Brittany walk down the corridor holding hands. After talking with his dad, Kurt presumably breaks up with Brittany. Dream On Brittany is only seen briefly, she dances with Artie in his fantasy sequence of''Safety Dance.'' http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/3/3a/Brittany_Gaga.png"You look terrible. I look awesome"Added by SapphireSkies Theatricality Brittany, along with the other girls and Kurt, gets inspired by Lady Gaga and as a result, they perform her hit song Bad Romance wearing a selection of her classic costumes. Brittany wears a light jacket, black leggings and a lobster shaped hat and glasses. She is shown to be very proud of her costume, commenting that she looks awesome (and Rachel looks terrible). Funk Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios fall into depression and confusion when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. Brittany is even more confused than usual and this results in her begging the unpopular students to help her, and to even wear her Cheerio's outfit backwards and her hair messier. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals, which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy around to Will, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give Up the Funk. Journey Brittany along with the others go to Will's house to discuss song choices but instead she tells them that Sue said, "I am going to crush glee club" which knocks everyone down, however they all go to Regionals and she performs background vocals in Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin' However, they lose at Regionals and Glee club will now be cancelled. But as a gift for Mr. Schue after all his hard work they all decide to sing To Sir, With Love. After Sue asks Figgins not to axe glee club he decides to keep it for an extra year and the news excites everyone including Brittany and Santana. During Over The Rainbow, Brittany and Santana are shown looking at each other and linking their pinkies. Season Two Audition Brittany reveals that she spent her summer lost in the sewers. Under the guidance of Sue, she later accuses Coach Beiste of sexual harassment/inappropriate touching, but at Will's insistence, admits she made it up and that she actually wanted to touch Beiste's breasts. Britney/Brittany It is revealed that Brittany's full name is Brittany Susan Pierce, ("Brittany S. Pierce, Brittany Spierce") which is why she doesn't like talking about pop star Britney Spears, feeling over-shadowed by her. This gives Will Schuester the excuse he needs to avoid doing Britney numbers. This episode also features Brittany's first solo in the show. When Emma's new boyfriend Carl comes to teach the Glee kids about dental hygiene, we find out that Brittany doesn't brush her teeth, ("I thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist") but rinses her mouth with soda instead. Carl says that she has the worst teeth he has ever seen, with 68 cavities; having full hands of work with them, he gives Brittany anesthesia, during which she sings her very first solo in I'm a Slave 4 U (in which she wears several famous Britney Spears costumes, including the infamous diamond bodysuit). The next day, she's back at the dentist's, this time with Santana, insisting to give them both anesthesia (although Santana has perfect teeth), under which they sing Me Against The Music. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming she should have all glee club solos in the future; she does get to perform a solo in Toxic. Grilled Cheesus It is revealed that she's religious and prays (but says she always falls asleep while doing so) and showing how caring she really is, she tries to help Kurt by giving him a book that she wrote that heart attacks to give to the doctors ("I gave him a card that said Heart Attacks were just from loving too much"). She and Santana also report to Sue about what has happened to Kurt and his dad. She performs back up vocals in One of Us. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/c/c3/BrittBookReport.pngBrittany giving Kurt her book report on heart attacks.Added by Tyboy618 Duets Santana Lopez refuses to do a duet with Brittany, saying she made out with her just because Puck is in juvie. Brittany is obviously hurt and starts datingArtie to make Santana jealous. While practicing for their duet at her place, Artie wants to break up with Brittany because he realizes he isn't over Tinayet. Brittany then lifts Artie out of his chair and onto her bed and suggests that she take his virginity, and he accepts. When a jealous Santana tells Artie that sex doesn't mean nearly as much to Brittany as it does to him, he ends the relationship and pulls them out of the duet competition. However, it appears later that Brittany does care for Artie as she's later seen sadly watching him as he passes by her with Finn Hudson. The Rocky Horror Glee Show The glee club is doing The Rocket Horror Show, and Brittany is given the role of Columbia (shared with Tina). Brittany and Santana are later seen spying on Will http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/1/13/Glee-rocky-horror-01.jpgBrittany in The Rocky Horror Glee ShowAdded by Gleefan26and Emma rehearsing''Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'' where they make fun of Emma Pillsburyfor being a virgin, and perform a few lines in the song, thus recreating the scene from the movie. Also, Brittany performs a short solo in The Time Warp. Never Been Kissed Artie realizes that he does want Brittany back so he asks Noah "Puck" Puckerman for help. They both end up going on a date with Brittany and Santana to Breadstix where Brittany tries unsuccessfully to flirt with Artie, mostly due to the fact Artie couldn't feel her squeeze his leg and also following Puck's advice of brushing her off to get her attention. Brittany and Santana leave with Puck when he ditches Artie due to him paying for the meal. She later performs Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer singing minuscule solo. The Substitute Will imagines Brittany, and the rest of the glee club, as being five years old. Later, she introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang as a joke. While in Sue's office, she says that Will taught her the second half of the alphabet because she previously stopped at 'M' and 'N' due to the fact that they sounded too similar and it frustrated her. She sings backup vocals in Singing In the Rain/Umbrella and Forget You. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/4/4a/Brittany_Younger.jpgYoung BrittanyAdded by SuperGleek Furt It is revealed that she is officially dating Artie. She attends Burt and Carole's wedding and sings backup vocals in Marry You and Just the Way You Are. Special Education Brittany and Mike Chang are chosen to dance together at Sectionals. Artiefinds Brittany standing in the corner of an empty classroom and she confesses that she thinks performing her dance number at Sectionals is just too much pressure for her. Artie then gives her his "magic comb" (actually a comb he found on the floor and was on his way to throw it away) and Brittany thanks Artie for being "the best boyfriend ever" and kisses him on the cheek. Tina confronts Artie telling him that Brittany might be cheating on him with Mike. Artie tries to ask her if Brittany wants to go to the movies to prove that Tina is wrong, but she quickly declines his offer. At Sectionals, Artie confronts her for committing adultery, and Brittany confesses. While waiting for the curtains to go up, Brittany is seen stretching, and Artie asks her why she did it. Brittany, thinking adultery means being stupid like "a dolt," apologizes for thinking that. Artie realizes he was wrong and asks why she was avoiding him. Brittany explains that she lost his magic comb after motocross practice and was afraid to face him. Artie then confesses that he found the comb on the floor and was on his way to the trash when he decided to give it to Brittany. Brittany is astonished that he let her use the comb. Artie tells her she doesn't need a magic comb, because she is magic to him. She smiles and kisses him, and dedicates her performance to Artie. During Sectionals, Brittany and Mike perform a spectacular show in Valerie. A Very Glee Christmas Artie finds out that Brittany still believes in Santa. Artie wants her to keep believing so he and some of the otherGlee Club members take her to the mall to see Santa. When it's Brittany's turn, she tells Santa the only thing she wants for Christmas is for Artie to walk. Artie knows it can't happen so he asks Coach Beiste to dress up as Santa to tell Brittany she can't make Artie walk. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/4/46/Brittany_3.jpgAdded by SuperGleek100199She does this and gives Brittany patience instead. Disappointed, Brittany tells Artie she doesn't see a reason to believe in Santa anymore because he can't make Artie walk. Artie tells her he is fine, but she still says it's not fair that he can't walk. Artie takes her home and they find a ReWalk for Artie under her Christmas tree. Later, Brittany and Artie go back to the glee club room to tell the rest of the club what happened. She is overjoyed as she watches Artie walk and as a result, regains her holiday cheer. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Brittany first appears doing the dancing number California Gurls along with her fellow Cheerios, but later she (along with Santana and Quinn) is forced by Sue to choose between the Cheerios and Glee Club, with the risk of being shot from (and possibly killed by) a giant cannon so Sue can win the cheerleading Regionals competition. At first, she chooses the Cheerios but when Finn arrives and asks her if it's really worth it to risk her life instead of doing something she loves, she chooses Glee Club and tells Sue that she's quitting the Cheerios, with the line, "Sucks for you". She arrives in time to perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll and supports the football team along with the other girls. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/d/de/Tumblr_ld8lu6RoFc1qdzapao1_500.jpgBrittany, Santana and Quinn in The Sue Sylvester ShuffleAdded by QuinnyAndFinny Silly Love Songs Brittany is seen comforting Santana after Rachel makes a remark to Santana about her mean comments, being a bitch and that she's most likely to be a pole-dancer in the future. Later Artie sings P.Y.T. to her to declare he loves Brittany. Comeback Brittany is paid by Rachel to dress like her. Brittany does so, and manages to make Rachel's little-girl-and-granny hybrid style of dressing more fashionable, making every girl in the school copy it. To Rachel's dismay, Brittany gets the credit for the style. Rachel is furious and confronts her, but Brittany tells her the truth about what everyone thinks about her and what she thinks of her before walking away. Brittany also assists Lauren for her first solo I Know What Boys Like, dancing along with Tina. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/d/d6/Blameit.jpgBrittany performing Tik Tok.Added by Artieandtinaforeva Blame It on the Alcohol Brittany attends Rachel's party and Finn classifies her as the "drunk that turns into a stripper," while she dances/strips as Artie throws money at her. She also shares a kiss with Sam in Rachel's Spin The Bottle game, until Santana pulls them apart. Back at school and nursing a hangover, she drinks more before performing Blame It (On The Alcohol) with New Directions. She then gives Santana a comforting hug after she starts crying because Mr. Schuester says that nearly 400 people die every year from alcohol poisoning. At the school's alcohol awareness week assembly, Brittany leads New Directions in a performance of Ke$ha's TiK ToK. While singing, she says to Rachel that she doesn't feel good and ends up vomiting on Rachel. Sexy Brittany is concerned that she might be pregnant because she had seen a stork by her window the night before (she still believes that storks bring babies). Holly addresses this and breaks into song with the number Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) while Brittany and Santana sing and dance back-up for her. Later, while Brittany stays over at Santana's, she asks her about what their relationship with each other means and is wondering if they should talk to Holly about it. It is revealed that Brittany and Santana are still sleeping together despite Brittany being in a relationship with Artie, though Brittany is not aware she is cheating as Santana convinces her that you can't cheat on a boy with a girl. Santana eventually agrees to talk to Holly about their relationship, and Brittany explains she doesn't know how she feels about it because Santana never seems to want to talk about it. Holly advises them to get it out in song and Santana has a song already chosen for the event, but she needs Holly's help. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/a/a3/Brittana_After_Landslide.pngAfter the Landslide performance.Added by NicoleeGleekThey sing Landslide and at the end of it, Brittany asks if Santana really meant it all. Santana tells her she does and they hug, though Santana refuses to be 'labeled' by anyone because she is in love with Brittany, although the rest of the glee club members did not interpret Brittany and Santana's duet as romantic. Afterward, Santana approaches Brittany and admits that the reason she is so bitchy is because she's in love with Brittany, but is worried about what others will think of her. Brittany tells Santana that she loves her too, but is also in love with Artie and will not break up with him. When she tries to hug Santana, she is pushed away and Santana runs off, leaving Brittany concerned and upset. Original Song Brittany approaches Santana and informs her that she misses being friends with her. Santana declines and tells her that she's currently writing a song about Sam. Sue interrupts them and as they turn to open their lockers, dirt falls all over both of them. Brittany is confused and says, "I don't remember putting that in there." Brittany can be seen during the performances of Trouty Mouth, Big Ass Heart, and Hell to the No. In Get It Right she is seen singing background vocals with Tina and she also sings background vocals in Loser Like Me. A Night of Neglect It is revealed that Brittany is a member of the Braniacs, McKinley's academic decathlon team. She was recruited because they didn't have enough members, and they convinced Brittany to join by bribing her with Dots. In the competition, she single-handedly brought the team back from a 450-point deficit thanks to her extensive knowledge of cat diseases. When Sunshine says she can bring 600 Twitter followers to the benefit and Rachel agrees she does the Braniacs handshake with Artie, Tina and Mike. Kurt and Blaine turn up at the benefit and when Artie is telling them hurry to get a good seat Brittany is pushing him into the auditorium. Brittany is sad when Santana tells them Sunshine is not coming to the benefit. The Braniacs thought they wouldn't be able to go to the finals but then Sandy Ryerson had a change of heart and paid for the trip to Detroit. At the Academic Decathlon finals in Detroit they are tying 124 points each and the last question is about Hermaphrodite Nazi Sympathizers, which they all knew about because that was the same topic Holly Holiday taught. Born This Way Brittany appears to be jealous when Santana pretends to be in love with Karofsky. In the hallway Brittany shows Santana her "Born This Way" shirt, which reads, "I'm with stoopid pointing up". Santana then shows Brittany http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/6/65/Brittanytshirt.jpgAdded by Finchelfanno1her shirt which read "Bitch", and Brittany shows Santana the shirt she made for Santana which says "Lebanese" (intending to say "Lesbian"). When Santana refuses to wear it and doesn't want Brittany to tell anyone she gets angry and tells Santana that she is the most awesomest girl in the school and if she loved herself she wouldn't hide her sexual orientation. During the performance of Born This Way she is seen dancing and wearing a blue jacket before revealing her Born This Way shirt. Rumours Brittany's new internet gossip talk show called Fondue for Two, where she claims that Santana is playing for another team. When the school paper gets a hold of this information and starts discussing Santana's sexuality, Santana gets angry at Brittany. Brittany claims that, when she said Santana 'plays for another team', she meant that she used to be on the Cheerios and is now in New Directions, which angered Santana more that she thought Brittany couldn't have thought of any other way to say that. Later, Artie confronts Brittany, asking her if she is cheating on him with Santana. Brittany denies it, but then says that it wouldn't be cheating since Santana is a girl, an allusion to what Santana said in the episode Sexy. Artie tells Brittany that Santana is manipulating her and accuses Santana of purposely doing it because she knows he can't handle that someone else can provide better for Brittany. Brittany defends Santana and Artie, frustrated and angry, calls Brittany stupid. Brittany cries, telling him that he was the only person in their school who had never called her http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/a/a9/Brittana_rumours.pngAdded by Zndtthat, and runs off. Santana later sings Songbird to Brittany when the rest of the glee club isn't there. Brittany asks why Santana couldn't say that in front of everyone, and Santana says she's not ready to make a big announcement about her love for Brittany yet. Brittany then offers to her to appear on her online chat show and will ask her to go to Prom with her and Santana says she'll accept. Meanwhile, Brittany is recruited by Sue Sylvester to be a journalist for the school's newspaper, the Muckraker. Brittany is given personal questions by Sue to ask Will, such as, "Boxers or briefs?" or "What age did you start shaving your back?" Will informs her that the questions she asks are too gossipy, which is disappointing to Brittany, who wanted to ask more hard-hitting questions after http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/a/a1/Brittany%27s_Cat.jpgLord Tubbington.Added by Fantageleahfeedback that her questions on Fondue For Two were too gossipy as well. Later, Brittany is seen filming another episode of''Fondue for Two''. It is revealed that Santana never showed up for the interview, only texting Brittany with the words "I can't" so Brittany interviews her cat,Lord Tubbington. When Brittany is seen in school the next day, Santana is being interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel about her relationship with Karofsky, in which Santana confirms that they are 'soulmates' while looking at Brittany, who is clearly upset by Santana's comments. Prom Queen Artie is set on getting Brittany's forgiveness and taking her to prom. He finds her in cooking class and sings Isn't She Lovely to her, which Brittany is annoyed by at first but ends up enjoying by the end of the song, despite her efforts to avoid Artie during the number. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/b/bd/Britt2345.pngBrittany slow-dancing with another girl.Added by Ireland?When Artie asks her to prom at the end of the song, Brittany turns him down, saying she wants to go to prom alone and still hurt from Artie calling her stupid. At prom, Artie attempts to spike the punch to impress Brittany, but ends up getting caught by Sue Sylvester and held in her office until nearly the end of prom. Brittany is seen dancing with Mike and then slow dancing with a female student during prom and sings backup with Tina to Blaine in I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. After Kurt wins prom queen and Santana flees the gymnasium, Brittany follows and comforts her, also saying that she voted for Santana as prom queen and prompting her to get back to prom and supportKurt. At the end of the episode, Brittany is seen dancing to Santana and Mercedes's cover of Dancing Queen and takes her prom picture with Artie. Funeral Brittany filmed Mr. Schue and Jesse St. James. Jesse also invited to interview her cat. Finally, Brittany sings Pure Imagination with New Directions at the funeral of Jean Sylvester. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/6/69/Brittananationals2011.jpgBrittany and Santana performing at NationalsAdded by Daninrro New York Brittany gets three solos in songs My Cup (which she supposedly wrote), I Love New York/New York, New York and Light Up the World. She helps Santana comfort Quinn, who is extremely distraught over her break-up with Finn; to help Brittany and Santana offer that Quinn should get a haircut. Later, after New Directions' loss at Nationals, Brittany and Santana are seen in the hallways together, Brittany is cool about losing nationals, coming in 12th place. She tells Santana how happy she is to spend another year with the Glee Club, because she loves everyone in the club. Santana asks Brittany about their relationship and Brittany confesses that she loves Santana more than she's ever loved anyone before. Santana then calls Brittany her best friend and the two hug and link pinkies. Category:Characters Category:The Unholy Trinity